Talk:Socialist Republic of Vietnam/@comment-24903406-20171006230537/@comment-24903406-20171009004549
The testing of ICBMs and other devices is in full swing, The PAVN is determined to field stronger warheads and missile by 2018. The recent commissioning of Vietnam's first ballistic missile submarine has caught the attention of the Vietnamese media. The Type 014 class is roughly the size of the Soviet Typhoon-class, and can carry 12 IL-1 SLBMs. She has a maximum speed of 28 knots submerged, and a maximum diving depth tested at 1000m. She is armed with multiple torpedo tubes, allowing for a capable defensive fore rating. These submarines will prove to be a useful asset for the Vietnam People's Navy. Meanwhile, India's public approval rating has been dropping at an alarming rate. In August, 86% of the Vietnamese population viewed India as a possible ally, and had positive feelings towards them. Now, only 18% of Vietnam's population view India as friendly. The rest have very negative feelings towards India, them being accused as being "imperialist aggressors" like the Kekistani Empire. Media and news agencies frown and look down upon India as a whole, the president of India being labeled as "arrogant, selfish and being too full of himself". India has been dubbed a world police nation, alikened to the United States - the Vietnamese describing India as being a superhero-like country who doesn't take Vietnam seriously, nor does the Indian president respect Grand Marshal Thinh. Arrogance, self-importance, overly proud and immodest are words that have been synonymous with India in the past week. Grand Marshal Thinh has expressed his respect for the Indian military and president, however he says that India does not return the favor - only labeling Vietnam as "immature". This has caused India's approval rating to sink drastically. The PAVN has been on edge for weeks now, however the Indians show no sign of courage and advancement. Grand Marshal Thinh has ordered the return of half of the units stationed in Mongolia and Myanmar, to be stationed elsewhere closer to home. This is due to the fact that a new doctrine has been issued into the PAVN, defensive measures being favored over older and more "aggressive" tactics, such as the deployment of forces in Myanmar and Mongolia. ICBM units stationed in Kuala Lumpur are ordered to return to mainland Vietnam, with air/missile defense units replacing the former. News of the Cattirian civil war has been on the minds of the Communist Party for some time now. Grand Marshal Thinh authorizes the support of the Cattirian communist forces, with military advisors (150) being sent to mainland Australia, along with decently sized portions of small arms, tanks, armored fighting vehicles and artillery. The proxy war in Afghanistan is less favored than the Cattirian civil war, this causing most of the support destined for Afghanistan being rescheduled for deployment overseas to Cattiria. With word of the Soviet Union supporting the communist Cattirian forces, this only further increases the attention of the Communist Party on the civil war. This doesn't mean there won't be any help for Afghanistan however, they just won't be the main focus. The date of deploymemt of forces to Cattiria is uncertain.